


Happy Birthday Loki

by gladheonsleeps



Series: Valentine's Weekend Shenanigans [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Proposals, Alien Biology, Boys left to fend for themselves, Grooming, Intersex Loki, Loki loves Italian food for some reason, M/M, WinterFrost - Freeform, cuteness, dinner for two, domestic bucky, first male slash go easy!, food fic, home cooked meals, not quite, pre poly, wintertaserfrost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/pseuds/gladheonsleeps
Summary: Bucky isn't quite ready to admit to his crush on Loki. His romantic home cooked meal for two tells Loki all he needs to know.or, Darcy sets her boyfriend up with the guy he's been having love heart eyes for for a year. *wintershock fans Darcy isn't actually in this fic. Even though it's a set up for poly love I hope you can enjoy this fic as a stand alone if that isn't your thing.*





	

**Author's Note:**

> this possibly has a million mistakes in it. recovery is hard! but at least I'm writing, right?
> 
>  
> 
> tw: this fic vaguly alludes to past rape and torture. we all know that neither Loki or Bucky have particularly happy pasts, but they move on from that really quick. this is just a heads up so you know it's there.

The summer breeze blew through French doors where they were open at the balcony, stirring sheer curtains and ruffling the pages of a book that lay open on the bench, baring its hand written recipe to the current resident of the comfortable apartment. Loki, Bucky’s ‘Asgardian fairy godmother’ (as Clint Barton jokingly put it) was visiting him today, which was nothing unusual. After all, it was Loki who had introduced Bucky to the archer and organised for him to have a flat in his accidentally-acquired apartment building in Bed Stuy. The archer was often away and though Barnes knew he was surely keeping an eye out, Steve hadn’t come knocking until James was ready, about a month ago, so Barnes was sure he was on the up and up.

At first it had been hard to trust the beautiful magician, who was so very clearly dangerous, even to a man with a skill set such as Barnes had. But in the end it had been that strength and danger that had put him at ease and eventually made him feel safe, as if he did indeed have a guardian angel or a magical protector. After they had started meeting on the regular and Barnes had let Loki put some magical spells or whatever on his person and his hide outs, HYDRA hadn’t been able to find him. Not even once. Between the magic and Barnes’ own skills he’d been rendered practically invisible.  

HYDRA had been having a hard time anyway but this way Barnes had been able to start to relax, eventually getting a job working with pit bulls down at an animal shelter that Peg and Loki had helped set up. It was stinky work but he loved helping out animals that were sometimes as beat down as he had felt. Seeing the pups bounce back reminded him that he wasn’t doing too badly either.

Loki also sometimes got Bucky to help him out around New York. He didn’t think that anyone died so much as came down with rashes, lost all of their left socks, things like that. Though Bucky had a sneaking suspicion that the worst ones, the ones that made Loki nearly lose it- he had a feeling that those ones wished they were dead by the time the god was done with them.

It wasn’t the type of thing that most of the heroes Loki lived with would approve of on the surface, though the ones that lived life close to the ground like Barton and the Widow, they didn’t seem to mind. They knew just how bad the everyman could be. After all, it wasn’t as if super villains had a monopoly on evil. No, there were those who chose to make people suffer in businesses, neighbourhoods and households, and those were the ones Loki and Barnes picked on. Actually Bucky had a feeling it wasn’t just him that the prince had working for him, feeding him information. The man seemed to be everywhere. Bucky was sure he’d tell him if he asked but he didn’t really care to. He was still working on handling his own life, let alone other people’s.

Bucky shrugged and turned back to his meatballs. Today’s visit wasn’t about business but pleasure. It was Loki’s birthday, and the prince had decided to celebrate with Bucky as his girl was unfortunately stuck out in the middle of nowhere due to some weather or something to do with wormholes. Seeing as Loki had had about at thousand of them he wasn’t really fazed but Darcy had somehow gotten word through to Clint that she’d like it if Barnes looked after him for her.

Bucky never really could say no to a pretty dame; or any pretty face, for that matter.

Being as it was, Bucky was doing his best to make a decent meal and show how grateful he was to her godly boyfriend for all he’d done. So the rich tomato sauce had been cooking away all afternoon, and the flavourful meatballs were getting browned, not too many at a time so that he could ensure they were all done evenly. He’d had pizza with Barton and eaten out with Loki plenty of times, but this was the first time he was hosting anything like a dinner party and he was more than a little nervous and a lot excited. He would never have guessed how much he would enjoy cooking and feeding others.

But he did.

Or maybe it was more than that. He had been hungry and without safety for so long that he felt like creating a home rather than a hideout and cooking, enjoying food rather than just surviving for other people was an act of rebellion against that.

It had nothing to do with the way his heart beat faster despite the feeling of security and safety when Loki was around or how he found himself staring at the way the god moved when he should be concentrating on a mission.

The final straw had been when they’d been doing some undercover work and Barnes had had resorted to a kiss in order to cover their faces and avoid discovery. It was only after they had pulled apart and Loki had stared at him for a moment and his long fingers had moved from where it had been holding the back of his neck to pull a knife out of thin air that the super soldier remembered that Loki could cast illusions- probably already had before Barnes had resorted to tangling their tongues in a relatively clumsy and unnecessary save. The matter had never been commented on.

The retired soldier was not quite ready to admit he was keen on the god, and besides, he already had a girl. But he couldn’t pretend that kiss hadn’t stayed with him for weeks, following him around and keeping him awake at night.

Barnes took a big breath and let it out slowly, aware of the sweat pooling at his temples and his breaths shortening in panic. He could do this. It was just dinner. It wasn’t romantic was it? He was just trying to say thank you. Happy birthday. Glad to work with you. I like your smile. I love the shade your eyes go when you cast magic. I want to curl your hair around my fist when I kiss you.....

The way he had carefully arranged the table with his mismatched, colourful crockery and some flowers he’d bought from the cute vendor on the corner, not even noticing the way her big brown eyes fixated on his mouth as he chewed his lip wondering whether to go for roses or sweet peas. He decided to go for both, tumbling sweet peas on the table and a bundle of colourful roses in the bathroom like he had seen in a magazine at work. He thought it looked nice and the perfume of the summer roses permeated that part of the apartment.

The last hour before his guest arrived Barnes ticked everything off the list, putting the bread to warm in the oven and adding the balls to the sauce and putting the pasta on to boil. Lighting the candles throughout the apartment (he’d seen it in that magazine OK?), making sure his birthday gift was easy to reach and not likely to give itself away before it was time.

He was just opening the wine when Loki knocked on the door.

Bucky took another deep breath and thought through the list Darcy had gone through in her note:

Loki loved Italian food

Loki loved Australian wine

Loki loved sloe gin

Loki preferred the smell of beeswax candles and something about magic.

His latest musical obsessions were some young gals: FKA Twigs, Lykki Li and a kid called Grimes (Bucky had had to research those, and he was a little bewildered with what he found.)

Loki loved animals and children

And he preferred low lighting. Artificial lights had a tendency to hurt his eyes.

 

The god had installed mage lights in the apartment while they had been renovating it together, but Bucky had gone with candlelight tonight just for a change.

 

 Loki, it turned out, was an excellent craftsman. A maker of many things far more intricate than cabinetry, he was good with almost any tool you could think of; and if there wasn’t one for the job in question he could build it. So they’d taken a rather boring apartment and built something that Bucky would never have dreamed was possible when he and Stevie were growing up. Certainly not while he was the Soldier. He’d been on the run for so long, it seemed and now, thanks to Loki, he was finally home.

Bucky took a deep breath as he opened his door to the statuesque prince, sucking in another when he saw him.

Loki was, as usual, in a suit; looking exquisite in all black, his hair tied back in an elaborate plait he had recently picked up the habit of wearing. Bucky, of course thought it looked amazing, whether the black rope was resting over his shoulder or swinging in the midst of battle.

He quietly ushered the prince inside, suddenly forgetting how to speak for a moment as the god smiled at him. He entered equally as quietly, with just a nod in greeting and stepping silently into the apartment. Bucky found himself having to bring the image of Loki’s girlfriend Darcy to the forefront of his mind to remind himself to behave.

He had met the brilliant woman a few times over the last few months. She was absolutely beautiful. Loki had shown him photos of course, and bragged of her beauty and wit and strength, but that still hadn’t prepared him for the sheer power of her presence.

Darcy Lewis had stepped into Bucky’s tidy apartment for the first time six months ago completely unaware of the effect she was having on the recovering man, though Loki gave him a smile and a wink of understanding over her glossy brunette head while he ushered her inside with one hand at the small of her back as Bucky closed the door dumbly. “Oh I love what you’ve done with the place!” She was exclaiming, her wide smile utterly genuine and totally enchanting. Bucky was aware he was a little rusty when it came to attractive dames but Darcy Lewis was something else. He’d had to busy himself fussing over drinks or something while Loki pointed out changes they’d built into the studio apartment over time.

He had no idea how Loki had known. How he knew the things that would help Bucky start to really feel like a person again, but he had. A secure, cozy home. Warm nutritious food. Music, life. It was all coming together into something that Bucky’d had no hope of ever having again. It was amazing. Bucky shook himself as he realised he’d drifted off in thought, biting his lip.

He had been given so much. He had no right to ask for more.

Loki was removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves, a rare concession to the stifling heat in the city and his unique biology. Bucky had no idea how he could stand it for as long as he did.

He was sweating it out himself in some high waisted black jeans and a shirt Loki had bought him so long ago. It was a gorgeously soft plaid shirt in a green and black design and somehow never caught on the joints in his arm. A lock of brown hair fell into his eyes as he looked up at his guest. “Happy name day?”

Loki smiled at him softly “Thank you Barnes. There was no reason to make so much fuss but I appreciate the effort.” He drew in a long breath through his nose. “And that smells _utterly delicious_.” The god said with a big smile, his enthusiasm obvious.

It had been quite a shock to everyone; Clint had told Bucky just how attached Loki had grown to Italian food. There were many delights to be had on Midgard that had never been tasted on Asgard or any of the other realms, but Loki absolutely _loved_ everything from gelato to cannoli to pasta, no matter the topping. It was amusing to everyone, including his brother.

Bucky ushered him to the sturdy table near the balcony with the slightest breeze coming through to cool their skin. Then he hurried back to the kitchen to grab the wine bottle he’d been airing.

Once the wine was poured Bucky had to swallow and turn away, busying himself in the kitchen as Loki drew the glass to his mouth and took a sip, his throat moving as he swallowed. Bucky closed his eyes. It was like the god had cast a spell.

“Are you well James?” Loki asked; concern in his voice and Bucky turned to smile at him, shaking his head. The god was sprawled easily in his chair as usual. Bucky’s eyes trailed down the line of his long legs as the god crossed them and leaned forward, still not convinced his friend was alright.

“I’m fine. It’s just the heat I think.” He said as he poured two large glasses of water and placed them on the table and Loki nodded. He knew all about the heat.

Bucky carefully dished up two massive portions of spaghetti and meatballs (on plates that were originally intended to be serving platters) and carried them over to the table, carefully avoiding brushing Loki as he placed his plate down in front of him and moved to his own side. He nervously returned Loki’s easy smile and they both turned to the immediate concern, food.

Loki dug in with relish, making noises that tightened Bucky’s pants made his own appetites turn to other things.

Their conversation was easy, talking about what Darcy was up to somewhere in the arctic tundra with Jane Foster and how Bucky’s job was going. Bucky wiped sauce from the side of his mouth and stood up.

“Actually, that brings me to your gift.” Bucky said softly, still a little nervous about this one.

Loki looked genuinely surprised. “James you needn’t have bothered-” Buck held up a hand and smiled crookedly, pausing in the hallway leading to his bedroom nervously.

“Please Loki. Just- I think- I mean I _hope_ that you’ll like this one.” Loki’s eyebrows rose but he closed his mouth on an argument and sat back in his chair.

Bucky ducked back into his room and gently picked up a box he had wrapped carefully in green scarf of a fairly open weave. Most of Loki’s gifts and parcels to Bucky were wrapped in fine silky cloth and he’d memorised the knots by now enough to wrap his own this way.

He brought it to where Loki sat waiting patiently and bit back a smile as soon as Loki stiffened, hearing a third heartbeat in the room. His whole face changed, looking at the box with a mixture of concern and a childlike joy Bucky had never seen before. As he handed the box to the prince he held his breath as he watched Loki’s beautiful hands untie the green ribbon and let to the flaps fall.

Joyous to be finally released from the confines of the parcel the tiny black puppy Bucky had adopted for his friend and rescuer leaped up in Loki’s lap, his paws going to his broad chest eager to lick his face. The god picked up the creature carefully in his large hands and allowed him his prize, actually letting out what could only be a giggle as the little tongue connected with his nose. Bucky leaned in the doorway, watching the two get aquatinted. “He’s a bull terrier/pit-bull mix called Mischief.” He said after a while. “He came in a week ago and I immediately thought of you.” He continued, blushing when Loki’s head turned to take him in.

The god tucked the puppy into his arm and disappeared the scarf as he rose and strode toward Bucky, his expression unreadable, holding too many emotions to decipher. “I bought you a few things to get started, help you settle him in though I know Darcy will want to pick up some things herself...” he trailed off nervously as Loki stepped into his personal space, making Bucky arch his neck to face the taller man.

Loki stared into his eyes and said solemnly “I accept.”

Bucky’s eyebrows went up and he closed his mouth in confusion. His heart started racing with the prince’s proximity and the way he was looking at the super soldier. Softly. Lovingly. He swallowed. “You accept? Accept what?”

It was Loki’s turn to pause. His eyes looked down to where Bucky’s hands were wringing and picked up his metal hand with his own, Mischief contentedly draped over his arm. Bucky inhaled a sharp breath as Loki kissed the vibranium and uru fingertips that Loki himself had built to replace the ones that hydra had gifted him without his consent. “Your suit?” Loki said, his tone pitching into a question at the confusion on Bucky’s face. He swallowed, but continued, a little less steadily. “You-wearing my colours, and a token I myself had given to you. Making an offering of my favourite dish... a gift of this warrior beast – a form of protection... Your-your own Midgardian traditions of romance: the flowers, candles...and with the kiss-” The god’s expression grew wistful, “I only thought... Forgive me.”

He took a step back nervously, all of the life gone from his eyes. Bucky cleared his throat that was closing up. With all his lying to himself about how platonic his own feelings were toward the god he had never thought...

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out Darcy’s crumpled letter. One he had read over a thousand times to make sure he’d gotten all the details correct.

Understanding dawned on both men’s faces at the same time. Loki put down the puppy who whimpered and pawed at his ankle as he reached for the crumpled piece of paper, marked with Darcy’s own letterhead he himself had designed for her. They had been played.

Loki sank to his knees and looked up at Bucky with apology all over his face as he stumbled over his words in his rush to apologise “James I offer my sincerest apologies. I – I know there is a power imbalance and I thought it would be enough to just watch you be happ...but I am not particularly good at denying myself and after I told Darcy about the kiss...” His huge eyes were filled with tears and Bucky couldn’t handle it anymore. “Forgive me please for-oh.” his eyes widened in surprise as Bucky grabbed his chin and tipped his face so that he could carefully and ever so gently, reverently lay a kiss on his lips.

Loki’s mouth was as satisfyingly cool as last time. Bucky _really_ enjoyed the difference in their body temperatures. Loki was always good for a quick recovery and his hand once again went to the back of Bucky’s neck, slipping under his hair and lightly caressing at his skin. Bucky’s own hands were gripping Loki’s strong shoulders for balance as Loki allowed his tongue entrance. It was hardly an ideal position but they didn’t move for some time, the embrace better than their denial had allowed them to feel in some time.

Eventually they separated and Bucky was surprised and gratified to see Loki’s pupils blown out with arousal that echoed his own. Bucky leaned his forehead against the god’s as he caught his breath. “So what does this suit include? Did I just propose or something?”

Loki smile returned and he chuckled, his relief and the humour in the awkwardness finally hitting him. He shifted back onto his haunches and wiped his eyes with his fingers, licked his lips. Bucky went back to leaning on the doorframe, all energy having left him in that situation.

“Not marriage, no. Just registering an interest in ...courting?” he reached back and fingered the braid Bucky had been admiring all night. The sniper’s eyes followed the pale fingers in the dim light as they traced the pattern on pitch black hair. “I had started to wear this design when Darcy agreed...uh, gave me her permission to...” he swallowed, his eyes meeting Bucky’s and tried again. “In Asgard, this would mean that one is ready to start a family and James... we would like _you_ to be a part of ours, if that was something you would like.” His hand fell from the braid and played with his cuff as he nervously looked up at Bucky. “There is no pressure of course. I don’t want you to answer out of fear that any part of my support of you and your recovery would be withdrawn. I enjoy our friendship so much. I just- I ...” he closed his mouth and he swallowed, his face completely sober, the eyes searching out Bucky’s full of emotion “I have tumbled, fallen completely for you.” The pressure that had been building in Bucky’s chest ever since he had met the beautiful, radiant Darcy, ever since Loki had so generously presented Bucky with a new arm and gently installed it on his person with Dr Cho’s help, ever since the kiss- started to lift, leaving behind warmth and something that felt an awful lot like hope replaced it.

Loki continued, “But please –don’t feel like you have to-” Bucky sank to a crouch of his own in order to get on a level with the god and look him in the eyes. His whole face was rendered soft and vulnerable in the moment, watching Bucky’s for any sign he’d not been hearing him. For any negative reaction.

“I think I would really like to start something.” He said softly. “With you and- uh-” With Darcy? He couldn’t believe his luck. “But um...I don’t know what to do, what this would look like but I... How do we start?” Loki beamed, his eyes lighting up and his smile full of that childlike joy he had seen before with the puppy. Loki launched forward and tackled Bucky backwards catching him and lowering him down the last part softly. He hovered over him, his hands either side of his head, thumb brushing his hair softly. Bucky could feel the proof of Loki’s attraction hard and throbbing against his thigh. He drew in a sharp breath in reaction.

Loki lowered his head and kissed Bucky deeply, lowering himself so that he ever so slightly brushed Bucky’s own groin with his hip. “If you would wish it,” Loki whispered into his ear, lips brushing skin ever so softly. “Then we could begin by you taking me to your bed.” Bucky reacted quickly, catching him by surprise, flipping them over before manoeuvring Loki over his shoulder with a heave. The god was heavy, more compact than anyone Buck had ever had to carry before but he could do it. Loki was laughing as he allowed Bucky to carry him the few feet to his gorgeous and extra strong hardwood bed that they had built together and threw him in. The god splayed out suggestively and Bucky couldn’t resist a burning kiss before he pulled back to address the whining of the puppy who was biting at his ankles and begging to be brought onto the bed. He pointed to Loki and said “Wait here” before bending to pick up Mischief and the dog bed and water bowl he had leading against the wall to give to Loki later. He quickly got the dog settled in the kitchen, washed his hands, splashed his face with water and took a few bracing breaths before closing the door on the pup and heading back to the bedroom.

Loki was right where Bucky had left him, lounging in the way that only he seemed capable of. It’s was clearly only studied ease, disproved by the way his cock was straining at his suit pants and the way his eyes pinched at the corners, ready to be told it was all a mistake, that Bucky didn’t want him after all.

He climbed onto his knees on the big bed, moving towards where Loki waited patiently, letting Bucky dictate the pace. If he was honest Bucky had dreamed of Loki fucking him into this very mattress countless times but in this his friend and brand new lover was right to leave it open. Bucky hadn’t been with anyone outside of coercion for decades. The last woman the soldier had snuck off with when they had left it too long between wipes had been shot in front of him. That had been thirty years ago. The memory still shook him, though he had seen and performed far worse tasks between now and then.

He turned his eyes to the god lounging in front of him and moved his thoughts to far more pleasurable things, such as what his next move would be.

He eyed the stretch of skin shown at the open collar of his back shirt and moved towards that, crawling over Loki’s prone body and kissing his knuckles on his way up before meeting Loki’s lips in a long kiss that left them both panting as they separated, even with their greater capacity for lack of air.

Loki remained relaxed and pliant under Bucky, letting him explore his face and neck with his lips, eyes closed; eventually starting to make little encouraging noises when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. Bruises came and healed over, and the process seemed to be turning Loki into a puddle which encouraged Bucky to keep going, inch by inch, eventually beginning to undo his shirt one button at a time and use his lips and teeth and tongue to tease the god below him. It was just nice for his touch to bring pleasure to someone.

Strangely enough they were both content with the closeness and the slow pace despite their raging hard ons. After wanting for so long one would think that there would be torn clothes everywhere but though Bucky wanted this to happen; he also felt panic every few moments till they slowed it back down.

Every time he heard Bucky’s heartbeat increase Loki would settle back into the bed and kiss Bucky’s temple, stroke his hair and whisper into his ear about how much time they had. Neither needed too much sleep. They had nothing planned for days. It was just the two of them, in this bed, and Loki wanted James to feel so good.

He told Bucky all about the elves on Alfheim, about how sometimes the beings would go for days just engaging in acts of foreplay. That he’d show him sometime, but not tonight.

This would help the man relax again and they would go back to good old fashioned necking. Darcy had obviously trained Loki well in the acts of human lovin’ which Bucky was infinitely grateful for, though that elfish foreplay sounded damned interesting.

Time drifted and the two men slowly rid themselves of clothing, talking, laughing, kissing, enjoying finally being close in a way they’d both coveted for so long.

They had not known one another long, in the scheme of even Bucky’s unnaturally long life, but they shared a bond long made on shared missions, the work of keeping Bucky safe and the healing in building this home out of the simple apartment Clint rented him.

Also the bond of shared trauma, that most explicit of violations; that of the mind as well as the body.

Finally a moment came that gave Bucky pause, just as dawn was breaking. It was as he was pulling Loki’s trousers off, the morning light slanting through the gauzy curtains at the window revealing even more delicious pale skin laden with criss-crosses of old scars when he sucked in a surprised gasp, staring at the beautiful-but-slightly-bewildering sight before him.

Loki’s eyes were wide, watching him with all confidence gone and his thighs straining to hold and not close on the revelation of his unique form.

“I used to think I was a freak, a monster.” He said quietly, drawing one of his knees up to lean his chin on in an act that rendered him young again, so unsure. Bucky was aware of the power dynamics Loki was so concerned about fading into the distance as he looked at Loki’s beautiful cock, almost purple and weeping resting against his thigh above a lilac pussy, which was just as wet and to Bucky, just as pretty. Bucky Barnes never could resist a gorgeous cunt as wet for him as this one was. His eyes snapped up as Loki spoke again, and he tried for a reassuringly loving expression but settled for ridiculously turned on; which wasn’t hard when one took into account how wrecked he was all the sudden.

Loki’s finger was resting on his lip, his eyes a million miles away. “Instead I found out that I wasn’t of Asgard at all.

You know that the Jotunn call Asgardians and your kind ‘Halflings’? -we used to think it was because of size but I think now that it is because you are only of one gender- so in a very simple and uneducated understanding according to those who have two... you might be considered a half, not whole.”

He looked pensive, and Bucky knew that expression well enough to be keen on a quick diversion. He leaned forward and kissed Loki on his temple, an echo of what the god had done for him, and on the side of his mouth. “You know some people are like this here too? And some others feel like they don’t have a gender at all. They aren’t more or less, they just are. And if I know anything about you Loki, you just are... Completely indefinable.” He wrapped his arm around the god’s back and drew him closer; kissing him softly to underline what he was saying “unmeasurable.” The difference in body temperatures was making goosebumps form across Bucky’s skin and pink marks across Loki’s pale form everywhere they touched for too long. “Unconfinable .... _Chaos_.” Whispered Bucky and Loki moaned, eyes closed, clearly taking Bucky’s words to heart. Bucky moved over him and began to kiss him down his neck and chest, enjoying Loki’s responsiveness. Looked like things needed to kick up a gear.

He kissed down Loki’s body till he found the recently exposed treasure trove. Ignoring Loki’s surely aching cock he nosed his way down to the pussy and settled down into the doona, ready to feast. He had only taken his first tentative taste when Loki was on him, pulling, dragging him up and kissing his face. “No no no, darling, you don’t kneel for me. Don’t- you don’t kneel you don’t - please.”

Bucky was confused but followed Loki’s prompting, moving back up and falling into his embrace, which was gratifyingly desperate. The opposite of rejection. The stronger man pulled him into a consuming kiss, grunting as he executed a clearly _very_ well practiced move and drew Bucky into himself without any guidance. Both lovers gasped at the sheer amount of stimulation as sensitive nerves met in searing heat and chilling cold. Loki hissed and Bucky muttered “fuck” on the exhale as he braced on his arms above Loki, trying not to overstimulate him with his cock trapped between them. Sweat soaked hair fell down around his face and Loki pushed it aside in a gentle caress to see him properly.

The god smiled a fuck drunk smile, suddenly full of mischief once more despite his current state and sighed “Yes, let’s.” and used his leg on Bucky’s ass to push the human till he was fully seated inside of him.

Bucky made an embarrassing noise but got the message and he rested his forehead against Loki’s as he started to move, slowly at first.

It took an almost embarrassing amount of time to find a rhythm, what with it having been so long and with Loki’s unique...giftings. Eventually he found that slow and hard worked, with the hard planes of his belly and Loki’s own working him into bliss while they moved against each other.

The god’s breaths were actually coming out in pants, his head thrown back into the pillows, his braid teasing out inky strands which stuck to his forehead. Bucky leaned forward and tasted his neck, so generously presented and groaned as the god stared to hoarsely whisper something in his native language and pushed harder against him. It seemed he was getting close which was good because Bucky Barnes, Histroy’s Favourite Ladies’ Man was not going to last long _at all._

He straightened and adjusted their position slightly and the pitch of Loki’s breath hitched at the new angle. Bucky smiled sloppily and increased the pace; Loki meeting him powerfully thrust for thrust, his cock bouncing between them. All it took was one last stare into Loki’s blown out pupils and blessed out expression and Bucky was gone, grunting and coming inside the god in a hot rush which made Loki howl and arch up on the bed, muscles straining. There was silence for quite a while, punctured by their recovering breaths almost in concert.

When Bucky recovered he realised Loki was in quite a state. He was flushed, skin pink and eyes looking glazed. Bucky kissed his sweat soaked temple softly and wrapped Loki’s arm around his shoulders before he picked him up once again, this time bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. There he laid Loki in the generous super soldier sized copper bath and ran the tap on full cold, heading to his freezer and pulling out some ice that he always kept on hand because of the prince.

He re-entered the bathroom with Mischief trailing behind him tail wagging to find Loki lounging, head back, slowly coming back to himself. Bucky tipped the ice into the bath before getting a cloth and wiping him down, making sure all sticky substances were gone from his beautiful body. Then he undid the now ruined braid and took some pine scented Asgardian shampoo into his hands and started to lather up Loki’s hair and scalp, pulling a moan from the god.

Eventually Loki’s eyes opened slowly and he sighed and rasped. “I’m so sorry. That- that hasn’t happened since an episode on Muspellheim so long ago I had almost forgotten.” His eyebrows knotted. “It’s certainly never happened with Darcy.”

Bucky moved his fingers to Loki’s neck and started kneading the tense muscles gently. “Has Darcy ever come inside you?”

Loki moaned softly again; both from Bucky’s ministrations and his suggestion. “No. No she hasn’t.” He said tiredly. “And-” He paused in thought. “On that note whenever she takes me she sticks the toy in the freezer for a while beforehand.” He smiled softly. “She’s very considerate like that.”

Bucky’s hands stilled at all the implications of _that_ information, but he stayed on topic despite his curiosity about Loki’s bed play with his absolute goddess of a lover. He cleared his throat. “Well; also I tend to run a few degrees hotter than the average human due to the serum.” He added, motioning for Loki to rinse his hair out. The god slid into the icy water and stayed there for a long moment before breaking the surface. “Don’t worry; we’ll use a condom next time.” Bucky said helpfully and Loki gave him a look that told him that would _never_ be happening. He dried his hair with magic and Bucky reached for the hair oil Loki had gifted him with. A potion that Bucky had become rather addicted to; though he had to chop it more regularly because of it.

The moment of grooming was new to them but seemed perfectly natural, the two men relaxed and enjoying their new relationship.

As Bucky left Loki to soak as he stepped into the shower for a quick rinse off he sighed, arching his head back and tried to take a moment to takes stock and figure it all out. Fact was, a relationship in this brave new world he’d come into with a space prince and a woman who easily kept up with him was never going to be something he could predict. Bucky was happy he’d made the leap though, that fuck alone was worth it.

He bit his smug smile as he rinsed out his hair and turned the water off, catching Loki’s eye where he was lounging in the bath watching him. Whatever the next phase of their journey held, he was excited to start it.

**Author's Note:**

> bull terrier x pit bull puppy! 
> 
> there is a discussion in this fic about Loki's gender or lack thereof and I just wanted to make sure we're all clear that I don't believe that anyone is half or a whole or lacking anything due to their gender or non binary natures. Loki's still figuring stuff out, and just like in real life when we're half way through an idea its awkward and not quite right. I hope that came through and that it doesn't seem like these are my particular ideas. 
> 
> ....this is coming from a non binary girl who is still figuring stuff out herself x
> 
> the headcannon about all of that jotun stuff is thrown around a lot but I first read this theory in Like_a_Hurricane's fics, particularly [Who We Are And Why We Are Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985797)  it's frostiron, it's so good.


End file.
